A New Tale
by Auramin
Summary: An important part has been left from the original story. The tenth companion to the Fellowship of the Ring. How would she change and help Middle-Earth?


A New Tale Chapter one: prologue  
  
Disclaimer: so sad but its true (sigh) but I do not own the Lord of the Ring or any character I this fanfiction. The only character that is mine is Auramin and her friends that do not appear in the book. All praising would go the master J.R.R Tolkien. A/N note: this first chapter is only a summery of the whole book so you don't really have to read this unless you really want to. I would try to update as much as I can. So reviews are very much appreciated and minor flames too. *********************************************************************** The sun was setting and a wonderful ray was cast on Middle-Earth and many sighed in happiness to see this sun's beauty. But not all were happy. This was a dark time, and not even the sun could brighten some ones day. And not all were lucky enough to see the sun for they walked in dark lands. Lands that even the enemy is afraid to walk in. Lands so deserted they look hunted. Lands of Darkness. But for those dark times to end many lives would have to be lost. Many hearts would have to be broken. The enemy was ever multiplying and its armies were already vast and strong. Nothing could stop them. Maybe one could. One young hobbit with a golden heart could save Middle-Earth. But this hobbit would not do this alone for if he did he would have perished. And if he would fail, Sauron, the Dark Lord, the Enemy of the Free People of Middle-Earth, would have won and darkness would spread to the rest of the world. Eight other brave and faithful creatures accompanied Frodo Baggins, the brave hobbit from the Shire, who saved Middle-Earth from shadow. One of the eight companions, another hobbit and a dear friend of Frodo who helped him destroy the shadow, was Samwise Gamgee, a gardener. The two other hobbits that helped Frodo and Sam were Meridoc Brandybuck and Pepegrin Took, but those two hobbit's path toke them in a different direction then the one the toke Frodo and Sam. Two men also helped the four hobbits. Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor and the heir of Isildure was one of the two men. And also Boromir son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor, was with them. And there was also a dwarf with them; Gimli son of Gloin, who was the first one in long years to befriend an elf. And that elf was the last companion of the Fellowship of the Ring; Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, of the forest of Mirkwood. Now what where they after, what did they have to destroy in order for evil to vanish? A Ring. A simple Ring was what kept shadows in Middle-Earth. The Dark Lord Sauron made it himself to rule all the free land of Middle-Earth. But Isildure cut this One Ring from Sauron's finger when the Last Alliance fought against the foul creatures, the Orcs. Now this Ring was never destroyed, because it could corrupt the hearts of men and other creatures. The Ring did not want Isildure to destroy it so he kept it. But he was still killed. Then two thousand years later Gollum found the Ring. He also kept the Ring and it destroyed his mind. All of his thoughts were bent on the Ring but he also lost it. It was then picked up by a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, who was at that time on an adventure with thirteen dwarves to destroy a dragon. Bilbo Baggins brought the Ring to the Shire and there he lived for fifty years. The Ring had another power, it brought the carrier a longer life. And when Gandalf the Grey found out that Bilbo had the Ring and that the enemy was searching for it he had to sent it away, and there was only one person who he could give it too. Frodo Baggins then had to journey to Rivendell to give it to the Elves. There a council was taken place and Lord Elrond of Rivendell decided the companions. On the way to Mordor, home to the Dark Lord, the Fellowship was split up. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas went to Rohan where they had a war against Saruman. Frodo and Sam went further to Mordor. Merry and Pip were taken by Orcs and were later saved. And Boromir was killed. Here forth was the tale of the One Ring. But the tale left out an important part, or important character. This is the tale of the tenth companion of the Fellowship of the Ring. 


End file.
